


All in yellow silk, and on your head a crown

by clannem



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Game of Thrones, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clannem/pseuds/clannem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry and Arya one-shots, most AU. </p>
<p>"It came to me in the night, as it always does."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gendry and Arya play hide and seek.
> 
> (Criticisms welcome :-) )

He could see her crouching in the tree, hiding from him and sensing that he was close but she was completely unaware that he was right behind her. He took a deep breath and lay his hand on a high branch, testing out one of the lower branches with his foot, realising that it was hollow and dead, he swung himself up onto a rather stable looking branch further up the trunk. He silently climbed until he was sitting right behind her, watching her shoulder length hair blow easily in the wind while she scanned the forest terrain around her, trying to spy where he was. She was beautiful, Arya Stark always had been beautiful in a peculiar way, she did not have the beauty and grace of her sister but she was beautiful in a breathtakingly pleasant way. He inched closer to her, still trying to keep silent until he got close enough to her ear and grabbed her waist to pull her into him,  
"I told you I'd find you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.
> 
> Gendry watches Arya in dance practice. 
> 
> Arya loves to dance, not the silly dances that Sansa learns from Septa Mordane.

Arya loved to dance, she loved ballet and she loved the feeling as though she was free, as free as the ocean, her body moving like the waves and her hair hanging loosely in a rather messy yet elegant looking bun. Gendry loved to watch Arya dancing, he loved to watch her skirts form a perfect circle as she pirouetted and he loved how calm she looked as she danced, her face full of concentration, but most of all, Gendry love Arya.


End file.
